


Everything Starts with Hinata's Bike

by SageMage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, injured!hinata, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMage/pseuds/SageMage
Summary: Hinata falls off his bike on his way to practice. Things don't go so well from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn't mine. The characters aren't mine and the song isn't mine and the plot is mine (unfortunately) but I suck at writing so I'm not really sure it's something I want to take credit for.

Naturally it starts with his bike. Because every single significant event in his life ever can somehow be traced back to his bike. For example, the start of his volleyball career. What was he doing that led to this life-changing event? Riding his bike. Of course. Not to mention how he biked to his first day of school and every morning practice thereafter. 

 

Point being, for Hinata, all major things start with his bike. And, in essence, every day is extremely important and life-changing for him. It's one more day of volleyball to look forward to, after all. 

 

It's been a great day so far, the temperature is within the range that would be freezing in the summer but shorts and tank top weather in the winter. It's an ideal biking-over-a-mountain temperature and the sun is out. And he's got leftovers of his absolute favorite dinner meal for lunch. And Natsu was actually awake this morning to say bye to him before he left. For once, the radio was playing decent music when he turned it on this morning instead of the usual overplayed crap and Hinata is probably more excited about that than he should be, but what can you do? 

 

He hums Mountain Sound (A/N by Of Monsters and Men, great song, look it up) as he bikes and he thinks about all the practice he's going to do today and he's just so excited he isn't paying any attention and for a while it's okay because, let's be honest, attentive is just one of those things Hinata is most definitely not. But then suddenly it's not going okay because it's the same route he's been biking for what seems like forever but that rock wasn't there yesterday. He's 210% sure it wasn't there yesterday as soon as he's losing control of his bike as it swerves because this did not happen yesterday. Nope. He has just enough time to think about that and then he jerks his bike back to center and suddenly it's overbalanced and falling sideways and onto his left leg.

 

He reaches his arm out to cushion his fall- is it just him or does gravel look painful? -and his wrist gives a painful protest. He thinks maybe something snapped but he isn't really sure. It's already starting to swell but he pulls down the sleeves on his hoodie and tries his best to ignore the sharp jab that shoots through his already throbbing wrist as he pushes off of it to sit up. It buckles and he nearly hits the ground again but he manages to bring his right arm around to save himself from the pain. 

 

Sitting up, he kicks the bike off his legs and looks to inspect that damage. His left leg, the leg under the bike is a bit scraped up and there's a bit of blood dribbling down but it's nothing a bandaid or two won't fix. His hip will probably bruise but he can ice it. He knows the team will force him to anyway as soon as they see him. Speaking of which, Hinata really needs to get to practice. The detour that the rock sent him on hadn't taken very long but his time was precious-- he still had to beat Kageyama. He doesn't dare get back on his bike; it might look fine but it has betrayed him. Instead he holds the handlebars with his right hand while his left is carefully and safely tucked away in the kangaroo pouch on his hoodie and he does his best to sprint without jostling the bike or his wrist too much. 

 

Either way, the bike still ends up banging repeatedly into his right leg and there are pins and needles shooting thru his wrist and up his arm and Kageyama ended up beating him so maybe it isn't such a great day. Daichi looks up from the drill they're running when he hears the door open and his expression when he takes Hinata in (scraped, pale, and just generally rugged) causes everyone else to look up as well. He turns bright red as Suga takes a glance and then sprints over and ushers him back into the locker room. 

 

Suga tells Daichi to get the extra first aid kit and leave them alone and then he locks everyone else out of the locker room with an innocent grin. He turns to Hinata and the so-angelic-it's-devilish grin fades into something softer and gentler. He asks Hinata what happened and Hinata explains without shortage of sound effects (but leaves out the part about his wrist. He hasn't moved it but the pins and needles are fading to something more tolerable). Suga patches him up and Hinata goes to a bathroom stall to change (he wears his long sleeved shirt). Suga unbars the door and they walk out to join practice. In Hinata's case, that means going to sit on the bench to ice his bruises for 20 minutes before he can join back in. 

 

He comes back for conditioning which by Daichi’s terms means running laps and he keeps his arms locked at his sides which earns some… weird comments from Tsukishima and mean ones from Kageyama and even some glances from Yamaguchi. He tries to move his wrist a bit at one point but quickly stops and tries to cover his grimace. He also drops his pace so he doesn't topple over from the wave of nausea that hits him. 

 

Eventually they stop running and head inside for blocking practice. On one side, Kageyama and Suga set and on the other side Hinata, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi work on blocking. Hypothetically, Hinata can just line everything up so that the ball hits off his right hand but he's on the right side of the court so that means he has to seal the straight. 

 

Asahi runs up and Suga sets the ball and four sounds ring out in quick succession. The ball smacks Asahi’s hand and flies into Hinata's. A distinct crack is heard followed by a dull thud as Hinata's body hits the ground and then screaming. The small orange fluff ball curls in on himself and lays on the ground screaming and he can't see anything but white hot pain. 

 

Suga is there before everyone else, already picking up on more nerves than usual from Hinata. He observes carefully from his side of the court and sees Hinata's eyes squeeze shut while he's still in the air. Suga's already ducking under the net when the screaming starts and through the haze of pain Hinata registers someone stroking circles on his back. His voice cracks and the screaming just… stops. There's no sound left to come out. He's still shaking, body wracked with sobs as he lays in silent agony. 

 

Voices filter through in murmurs, Suga telling everyone to back off, Daichi telling everyone to clear the gym, Noya and Asahi “whisper” back and forth, Suga whispering soft reassurances. Hinata manages to open his eyes just a bit and grunt out the word wrist. But Suga's listening and that word is enough. He knows it's safe and helps Hinata sit up and Hinata lurches dangerously but Suga supports him. Suga gently takes Hinata's left elbow in one hand and his hand and wrist in the other and draws them away from his body so he can take a look. It should not be bent the way it is, Suga notes. He glances up to see how Hinata's doing but the boy is staring at his wrist, right hand clenched and face looking green. 

 

Suga whispers and it's magically loud enough to summon Daichi back into the gym while Ennoshita keeps everyone else out. Daichi almost looks more awkward than Asahi would be panicked in this situation. He hesitantly walks closer then joins the two sitting on the floor. Hinata bites his lip as Daichi moves to wrap an arm around Hinata’s back so Suga can hold his wrist up better and look more directly. There is no way Daichi and Hinata haven't reached the same conclusion- it's broken. 

 

Fat tears roll down Hinata's cheeks and he's fighting a losing battle not to cry out every time Takeda’s car hits a bump in the road. Daichi sits up front while Hinata lays in Suga's lap across the back seat. Suga strokes his fluffy orange head and Hinata curls towards him.

 

Takeda drives to the emergency room and they wait and wait and wait. The ER is notoriously slow and it isn't just rumor. Takeda calls the school and excuses the three boys and tells them he won't be there either. He calls Hinata's mom but she's busy at work and can't come. Daichi's leg bounces as he waits and Suga just sits still and let's Hinata lay on him and it's strange, seeing Hinata this subdued.

 

Finally they get called back and Hinata chokes (gasps) out the story and Suga helps a bit. Then the doctor starts prodding at his wrist and the pain is back. He inhales sharply as white dots fill his vision and sways on his feet. Suga takes his right hand and gives a small squeeze and Hinata squeezes back as hard as he can. The doctor is not gentle, pushing down hard and yanking his poor hand every which way to test for range of motion. Hinata nearly passes out from the pain. 

 

All the doctor does is confirm it’s broken. He goes to get the materials for a cast and the boys just sit there, quiet but for Suga's ongoing reassurances. When he comes back, the doctor says something about needing to set the wrist. He asks Hinata if it's okay and Hinata has no idea what that means so he just says yes. Suddenly, the doctor is grabbing his wrist again in a tight hold and holding his arm at his elbow. He pulls it away from Hinata's body and gives a sharp yank. Something shifts in Hinata's arm yet again but he's too busy trying not to scream. Instead, he whimpers a bit. He somewhat registers them leading him to some other room and then they’re talking and his focus is in and out. All he really cares about is the pain (at some point they give him meds to make it stop and those are finally starting to kick in) and the fact that he has to wear this stupid cast for six whole weeks.

 

They tell him he probably fractured his wrist when he fell of his bike and the spike hit it just right to snap it all the way and push it out of alignment. He just absentmindedly nods along, not aware of the glare Daichi is giving him in preparation to scold him for participating in practice earlier. A look from Suga shot at Daichi behind Hinata’s back does the trick, though. 

 

Takeda drives them all back to Hinata’s house where no one is home and Suga and Daichi have already decided to stay with him. The boys get situated on the couch where Hinata mopes between Suga and Daichi and the two third-years turn on the tv. They just sit there and watch bad cartoons and volleyball and the day passes. 

 

Hinata’s mom gets home to three boys asleep on her couch. She shushes Natsu and sends the little girl to get a blanket for them.


	2. IMPORTANT A/N- To My Reader

Guys, firstly this is going up as like an extra chapter on all my fics but I just wanted to say thank you all so, so, so much for the kudos and comments! As someone who is constantly told by teachers, peers, parents, and other people in my life that my writing stinks or isn't good enough, nothing makes me happier than the emails i get whenever guests or other members of the archive leave comments and kudos. I greatly appreciate the kudos, and I love comments. Comments help me to improve my writing and writing style, as well as helping me identify stronger points instead of getting discouraged. Thanks for the extra time spent on comments- constructive criticism is also greatly needed and appreciated. Overall, thanks for giving this piece a try, and if you make it to this and don't like it thank you for persevering anyways. Thank you for opening the piece. And lastly, thank you for giving me a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for making it all the way through! I have no idea how any of this stuff actually works. I've only ever broken my pinky and then all we did was buddy tape it for a week...


End file.
